Your One, My Only
by TheLostLaneway
Summary: "I am simply one pawn to you, but to me, you are my only; my king". After Ciel has become a demon and Sebastian is unable to have his soul he becomes obsessed with obtaining the one life he couldn't have. A maddening desire to consume Ciel for all eternity, a delicate balance between obsession and love. (Teen Demon Ciel) (Redoing previous story)
1. My Lord, Good Morning

**My Lord, Good Morning**

Ciel Phantomhive was not amused. Not that that's surprising. He hardly ever was. _Where's Sebastian?_

It was morning, but Sebastian was not here to wake him as usual. Ciel looked out his bedroom window. He saw Finny moving the statues outside, instructed by Bard. They were crooked, and would have to be fixed by Sebastian later. Ciel gave a small laugh.

Maybe he was a little amused.

"Something funny, my lord?" A smooth voice called.

And maybe not.

"You're late!" Ciel barked.

The young lord glared. But the face at his doorway was warm and mischievous. It was also quite handsome and sleek, but Ciel had long grown accustomed to it, and no longer felt inferior to Sebastian's dark and other worldly features. Many would not have guessed, but it was Ciel who held command, not the demon man. Ciel had a hold on Sebastian, more persuasive than any good looks, and probably more powerful than he himself knew.

Love? That's a fool's fantasy. For Ciel, 5 years of life together may have been long enough to strengthen his trust, but compared to Sebastian's thousands of years, five were meaningless. No, the bond between the demon child and the demon man is the contract formed 5 years prior when Ciel was still human.

Lost in thought, Ciel had not realized that Sebastian had begun to undress him. Sebastian had left Ciel to his thoughts, and he had granted him the same. He had meant to reprimand Sebastian and demand his explanation for being late, but found himself with little energy to do so.

"Hey!" Ciel cried suddenly, "what are you doing, idiot?" Ciel was sitting on the edge of the bed, with Sebastian kneeling in front of him.

"Something wrong, my lord?" the butler asked, looking up into Ciel's eyes.

His face twitched. _Damn bastard._ _For someone who hates dogs, he sure likes to use his puppy dog face a lot._ Ciel sighed. "I thought I told you that this year I will dress myself".

Sebastian's smile faltered. Ciel's frown curled up. "As you wish… my lord," Sebastian relented. He stood up swiftly and bowed to his young master, then swept gracefully out of the master bedroom, leaving a flustered Ciel In his wake.

"What is that moron trying to do?" He fumed. "I'm 16 years of age. I can dress by myself". Ciel glanced in the mirror. His bow was crooked, and his hair was sticking out in awkward places. "More or less…"

In the hallway Sebastian stifled a laugh. It was good to see the young master so energetic in the morning. Sebastian was quite accustomed to Ciel's moods, and knew he was merely flustered, not angry.

"Such a tempting expression. I suppose if I can't have your human soul…" the corners of Sebastian's lips turned up, "I'll just have to settle for your eternal life".

Sebastian turned, and glided softly down the long hallway.


	2. My Lord, Unwilling

**My lord, Unwilling**

Ciel walked silently down the corridor. There was an ominous presence in the mansion. There were no sounds to be heard, no people to be seen. As he walked Ciel contemplated Sebastian's strange behavior. Sebastian was never late, without great reason…

Ciel's hair prickled on the back of his neck as a horrible and disgusting thought occurred to him. _Damn it._

Ciel took a sharp turn left down another hallway. His pace began to quicken and his demon mind raced for a solution.

 _If I can just make it out of the mansion…_ another left, then a right. _I'll jump out of a window. Right, left, left, ri-_ BAM _._

"Shit!" Ciel hissed.

Bard's face loomed over Ciel. "Mornin' young master!" He smiled, in Ciel's opinion, a very unpleasant smile. "Where ya running off to? Shouldn't ya be heading down stairs for breakfast?" It was clear that Bard was intentionally blocking his path.

"Tch". Ciel spun around and dashed off in the other direction.

"Wait!" Bard called after him.

Ciel ran around a corner and slammed into Finnian's solid chest. "Gotcha!" He cheered with delight, "up you go!" Finny threw Ciel over his shoulder as if he were as light as a feather.

"Put me down!" Ciel ordered.

Bard caught up to the pair. "Sorry young master, no can do. We have strict orders to not let you leave the Mansion".

"Don't you mean escape? And under who's orders? I am the head of the Phantomhive household!" The young lord was furious.

"Sebastian's". Bard said with awkward defiance. He wasn't used to disobeying Ciel, but this was mandatory.

They walked silently down the hallway. Ciel could do nothing but hang quietly from Finny's shoulder, and glare at the ground below him. He knew full well that Finny's freakish strength wasn't a byproduct of diligent weeding. It was still a secret that Ciel was a demon, and breaking free of Finny's superhuman grasp would be a cause for speculation. He sighed.

"You know Ciel…" Bard began, "I am sorry we have to do it this way, but you wouldn't have agreed if we had told you ahead of time…"

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled.

Finny smiled, "You know Master Ciel, most people would be happier on their-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Bard chuckled, Finny cheered, Ciel cursed.

Finny placed Ciel safely on the ground. He turned around to see the scene below him. Surrounding the bottom of the great stairwell were many well wishers and friends: Lizi, Paula, Lau, Agni, Soma, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Undertaker, Grell, and a few business men. The walls were decorated with long streams of blue and silver ribbon, and blue balloons were placed in "aesthetically pleasing" places.

Ciel's gave the audience a very stiff smile.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, my lord." Sebastian appeared beside Ciel. He leaned forward and kissed Ciel on the cheek. "All your friends have gathered just for you". He whispered.

"What makes you think I want to see them!" Ciel hissed back under his breath. He paused, then he threw his hand up to his cheek. "What the hell was that?"

Sebastian stood up. "Just a friendly greeting", he said smiling, "in America".

Grell cried below them, "Sebas-chan! You're mine!" but the other guests didn't hear him, or they ignored him, as they were still cheering.

"This is England!" Ciel was turning pink.

Sebastian smiled sadistically. "Your guests are waiting for you. Perhaps you should say hello".


	3. My Lord, May We?

**_My Lord, May We_**

 _Where is that useless demon?_ Ciel's eyes searched the ballroom, but couldn't find Sebastian anywhere. It was later in the evening and the mansion had filled up with business associates and other acquaintances dressed in formal attire for a ball in Ciel's honor. He was tired of pleasantries and wanted Sebastian to handle the greeting for him. _Tch, I bet businessmen's wives are surrounding him_. Ciel paused. _What am I thinking? Why should I care?_ His thoughts made him irritated.

He turned away from the floor. Though he had been a demon for half a decade he was still too inexperienced to sense the butler's presence in such a crowed room. He did however notice that a pair of eyes had been watching him for quite awhile while he had been searching for someone himself. He peered over his shoulder and saw Elizabeth's maid Paula was nervously eyeing him. She became flustered after being caught, but still made her way over to talk to Ciel.

"What's wrong Ciel? You look unhappy even though it's your birthday party". She was clearly concerned.

"Tch," Ciel turned and faced the dance floor. "I'm not irritated, thank you". Ciel knew what his face probably looked like though.

"You look irritated to me," Paula smiled, "maybe you could talk to me about it. It helps to talk to others about frustrating things. I'm a very good listener! Oh! Maybe I'm being too nosey, my apologies…"

Ciel looked at Paula out of the corner of his eye. She was flustered and seemed to be trying very hard to comfort him. He sighed.

"A… certain person," _demon,_ Ciel's mind corrected, "is not with me, whom I was expecting to be, though I'm unaware of why that is irritating".

Paula's sheepish smile grew warmer. She turned towards the dance floor, but did not ask which person Ciel longed for. She spoke softly, almost motherly. "Sometimes people unknowingly find others that they can't be without. Not always do people like having these strong attachments, and become irritated when they realize that they need the other person. However, no matter how much you deny it, you can't change your feelings! Especially is it's an unknown love-"

"Lo-love?" Ciel choked. "Certainly not".

Paula laughed. Then she pushed Ciel towards the dance floor. "Go, find and dance with this person, yes?"

"Dance?" Ciel was bemused with Paula's misunderstanding. _With Sebastian? She must have thought I meant Elizabeth._ He crossed the dance floor between the dancing couples. He barely missed colliding with a pair that was twirling around, and dashed out of the way.

 _Enough,_ he thought. He made his way up the stairwell and out to the balcony for fresh air. He sat down on a bench and decided to wait until the guests were drunk enough for him to retire to his room. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up and a feeling of not being alone pricked his nerves.

Ciel looked over his shoulder. "Show yourself," he said coolly.

"Well done my lord". The demon stepped out of the shadows. His smile was sly. "Enjoying your party young Master? It's a shame to miss out on the dancing".

"Sebastian," Ciel said coldly, his eyes faintly glowed red. "Perhaps you should explain where _you_ disappeared to first before nagging your _lord,_ " the boy said with emphasis.

The butler continued to smile, but said nothing.

Ciel sighed. "What are you planning Sebastian?" At this the butler pretended to zip his lips, and Ciel gawked. " Such an inherently human reaction for a demon," the young lord scoffed.

At this the man's eyes narrowed. "Yes perhaps," Sebastian said almost remorsefully, "however I can't imagine it'd be something my lord would have done even in his human days…" he trailed off into silence.

The pair were quiet for some time, watching the partygoers from the balcony. It was not a topic often brought up between the two. When Ciel became a demon Sebastian's contract with him remained intact as Sebastian never truly completed Ciel's wish in his human form. The butler continued to serve Ciel faithfully, but the demon boy was certain that Sebastian hated him endlessly behind his placid smile. A demon serving another demon for all eternity had never existed before.

Sounds of pleasant chatter echoed up to them as guests mingled while the orchestra rested. Finally Sebastian spoke.

"May I have this dance, my lord?" he smiled playfully.

 _What?_ Ciel blinked. "Pardon?" he looked at the man as if he had a third eye.

"Would you dance with me my lord?" Sebastian repeated. "It will be like old times".

Ciel thought back to Sebastian teaching him how to dance. "That was for practice many many years ago. Besides we are both men".

"So? If that's your reason, then it's fine. After all, only one of us can truly dance like a man. Why not let me lead you? Or are you afraid of not being able to dance? No one will see us up here, I'm sure." Sebastian's voice was teasing, but Ciel took the challenge, as unbelievably stupid as it was.

"I can dance, just fine!" Ciel was unsure as to why he was letting his butler drag him along.

Sebastian knew he had won. "Would you like to prove your statement?" he smirked.

"…" Ciel realized that he couldn't back down now. "Fine. But-"

Sebastian pulled him to the center of the balcony without hesitation. He had received his ok, and wasn't going to let Ciel change his mind. He held the lord's hand high in his right, and placed his left hand on Ciel's waist.

"This is embarrassing, idiot!" Ciel tried to step back, but Sebastian pulled his waist closer.

"Are you going back on your word, my lord?" Sebastian's words were meant to challenge Ciel, but the smile on his face was one of joy that confused him.

The young lord scowled. "Play music!"


	4. My Lord, Shall We Dance?

**My Lord, Shall We Dance?**

There was a moment of confused restlessness as the orchestra wondered where the echoing command had come from, though they presumed the voice had been the young lord's. The old conductor was looking up to the ceiling with shimmering eyes and hands raised while muttering something about the angels having finally noticed his life's work. Outside on the balcony Ciel grew more flustered waiting for the music to start. It had been quite some time since he had last had such contact with the butler and he felt his back becoming strangely warm. After becoming a demon himself it was fairly unusual that Ciel needed to be physically carried by his butler to overcome obstacles. _Play the music damn it,_ Ciel thought. Staring into the man's smouldering eyes was making him dizzy.

(Play while reading. Paste into google. First video link "Dreamcatcher")

watch?v=aUMj32O5glM

Finally the orchestra came to life. A dreamy slow waltz came floating up to the balcony and couples rushed to find their lovers below. The moon was bright and dazzling as the clouds above slowly drifted apart to light the balcony with its romantic haze. As Sebastian and Ciel began to step back and forth the streaks of light took turns illuminating their porcelain features.

Ciel's movements were much more graceful in his demonic state than in human form but he still found himself chanting one, two, three, in the back of his mind. _One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three… and spin._ He looked up at Sebastian's face while the butler was looking away. His expression was more gentle than usual. It was strange but enchanting. Sebastian turned his head and looked at Ciel through his long lashes, startling him.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said in a low whisper, but Ciel pretended to not hear him and looked away. _One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three... and spin._ As the music grew more dynamic Sebastian began to spin him more. _One, two, three, spin. One, two, three, spin. One, two, three, spin._

Ciel began to feel as if they had been spinning for hours, and as if they could continue spinning for eternity. He hadn't felt so at peace or swept away for as long as he could remember. _What is this enchanting feeling? This is absurd,_ he thought, but he couldn't find the strength to refuse anymore. The swaying of their bodies and the rhythm of the strings had ensnared him body and mind.

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer so that their chests were pressing together. Ciel's mind fought for a moment but he felt his thoughts grow week as his cheek brushed Sebastian's. The young lord was no longer the boy he used to be. He stood tall beside Sebastian but was still half a foot shorter. It was much easier to dance with someone closer to your height. Ciel pulled back a little and looked into Sebastian's eyes. _Have I forgotten that I was dancing with a man? With Sebastian? Or perhaps… Did I even care?_

Sebastian's face was mere inches from Ciel's. It was the same face he saw first as he woke up every morning and the last face he saw as he closed his eyes every night for the past 6 years, but he couldn't look away.

"Sebastian "… Ciel whispered with a heavy feeling in his chest. It was so quiet but the demon heard it clearly. He looked back at the boy so seriously that Ciel could hardly speak. "Do… do you… hate me?" he said in an even smaller voice, but he stared at Sebastian steadily.

The butler's face grew surprised for a moment, then his eyes closed briefly, and then finally settled on a warm smile. Sebastian stopped dancing abruptly and Ciel fell into him. "Really… you…" Sebastian said with a slight smile to his voice. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead on the young lord's. He lifted his hand and cupped the side of Ciel's cheek.

Ciel was taken aback by his butler's actions and his mouth gaped open. "W-what are you?" he stammered.

"Why would you think I hate you?" Sebastian interupted.

Ciel was quiet for a moment before answering, " Because you couldn't have my human soul". His face was thoughtful, but not apologetic, it wasn't like Ciel to be. The moon shone between their faces, and only a small sliver of light passed between them.

Sebastian gave a cruel laugh. He pulled Ciel's face forward so that his lips were brushing his ears. "I'm still coming for your soul," he whispered. "However damned it may be".

 **BOOM.**

Ciel jumped out of Sebastian's grasp. "The hell was that!?" Ciel cursed. His eyes snapped up to the sky and saw little twinkles of light falling amongst the stars. "Fireworks…?"

"Tch," Sebastian sighed. "You're early Bard…"

"BARD?" Ciel hissed. "You put Bard in charge of the explosives?"

Sebastian feigned innocence. "I'm sure it will be fine," he smiled nonchalantly, lifting his hands in a "whatever" pose.

The guests below heard the fireworks and began to flood the front yard and the balcony while cheering. Bard was in the field below with absolute bliss emanating from his smiling face as he yelled happy birthday across the yard before lighting more fireworks.

The young lord was as tensed and furious as a wet cat, and hurled insults at the demon man under his breath that only he could hear and clearly was ignoring. As he mumbled and grumbled the balcony filled up around him with those whom he knew well. Friends… or something. Lizi came up from behind the young lord and linked arms with him as Sebastian disappeared across the balcony.

"How pretty!" She cried happily.

Ciel relaxed a little and looked up at the fireworks that continued exploding before them. They were chaotic and noisy but somehow still enchanting. "I suppose you're right," Ciel murmured with a soft smile.

Lizi was surprised by his gentleness for a moment, but smiled to herself about how lucky she was today. Ciel could be so cold sometimes, but she liked to think that was his way of keeping her safe. She wondered what was on his mind.

"So this is what you were planning," Ciel laughed quietly. Lizi looked up at Ciel with a confused head tilt. In the shadows of the archway Sebastian was smiling mischievously. "I will make you mine soon… my lord".


	5. My Lord, Restless

**My Lord, Restless**

Ciel was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. The fireworks and commotion had distracted his thoughts, but now laying in the silence of his bedroom all the moments came rushing back.

 _Fuck._

He had totally got lost in the moment. Ciel was partly pissed at his own lack of control, and partly at the stupidity of the situation. He had danced with Sebastian quite seriously. He rolled over and picked up the hand mirror from his bedside table. It was ornate and heavy, but seemed small in Ciel's hand. Maybe it was his hand that had grown quite a bit over the last few years. He looked in the mirror and saw his red eyes glow back at him. Was he really the same as Sebastian now? Was there a difference between pure demons and humans turned demon? Ciel suspected that there was, but he wasn't quite sure how much.

As he pondered his eyes, Sebastian's fierce gaze flashed through his mind. Suddenly he remembered what the butler had whispered just before the fireworks had caused Ciel to temporarily forget. His face flushed red. _He's still coming for my soul?_ He wasn't sure how that was meant. _He can't eat my soul anymore right?_ His soul wasn't any use to him now. Maybe Sebastian wanted to kill him and break their contract. Demons are conniving, but Ciel had never know one to break a contract…

He didn't want to think about it anymore. Sebastian was probably just being his usual sadistic self. The young lord reasoned that it wasn't something to bother with ever again. Ciel put the mirror down and rolled over into his pillow. He reached his hand up and gently touched his ear.

"My soul was always damned, idiot" he murmured.

* * *

Ciel woke up in a terrible, groggy state. To say he had woken up was somewhat a misconception however as he had not really slept. Over the years as Ciel's body slowly caught up to his demon soul he had to sleep less and less, but last night he hadn't slept hardly at all. The young lord trusted the strength of his contract with Sebastian, but the demon himself could still have something planned. He would have to look into some texts later. _So much for not worrying about it_ , he thought. Ciel had spent all night contemplating the meaning of Sebastian's words but all possible ideas led to dead ends.

"Well, all but one…" Ciel murmured, his face flushing pink at the thought. "No. That idea is _definitely_ a dead end too".

The young lord pushed his thoughts away. He sat up on the bed and squinted into the light coming from the window. It was 7:18 am and daybreak was just creeping over the trees. His internal demonic clock was one of his more useful new abilities.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out with an air of command. The man's presence seemed to materialize behind the bedroom door. "What is today's schedule?"

"There's no plans," the voice behind the door informed. "The business world assumes you're on a holiday for your birthday".

Ciel nodded. "Good. Any letters?"

Sebastian's presence seemed to stiffen. "No, my lord".

"Fine. Return to your duties," Ciel leaned back on the headboard. _Now I can do some research on… that._

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said coolly, and disappeared once more down the hall. His face was placid but his thoughts were jealous. He didn't like that the Queen still occasionally gave Ciel jobs. It was unnecessary now that Ciel was a demon… and it wasn't her leash to hold. It was undeniable that Ciel held Sebastian's leash. The butler laughed suddenly at the thought of holding each other's chains. "How alluring…" he smirked.

* * *

/Short chapter this week as it's my mid term exams! Hope you're enjoying the story guys uvu /


	6. My Lord, Forlorn

**My Lord, Forlorn**

Ciel was putting his coat on in the great entrance when Sebastian happened upon him next. "My lord?" he called to the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, Sebastian", Ciel murmured as he glanced away. " Call the carriage, I'll be heading into London."

"Certainly, let me grab my coat", Sebastian nodded his head.

Ciel brushed him off with a waving hand. "No need, I'll be fine on my own today."

The butler didn't question him further, but was a little surprised. "I'll have the carriage ready in a moment". He then disappeared out the door.

"Oh, Ciel!" came a giggly voice from the balcony. The young lord stifled a sigh.

"Lizzy… I didn't realize you stayed the night", said Ciel with a small smile.

Lizzy came down the stairs in bubbly steps. "I was much too tired to take a carriage all the way home last night. Where are you going now Ciel? You hardly spent anytime with me last night, you know!" She pouted.

This time Ciel sighed out loud. "You're much too old to be pouting you know".

Elizabeth clasped her hands and looked at her feet. "It's the only way to get you to notice me…" she whispered.

Ciel felt a twinge of regret as he had heard her clearly, though he pretended not to as it would be unnatural. He scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm heading into the city now… would you like to take my carriage with me?"

The young lady brightened considerably. "I'd love to!"

Paula came down the stairs carrying Elizabeth's bags. "Oh that would be so kind," she smiled. Ciel blushed slightly remembering her words the night before.

Sebastian appeared in the doorway at that moment. "The driver is ready." He nodded good morning at the girls, "did anybody see to breakfast for you?" he smiled politely. Paula explained that Bard had brought them something "lovely" and "interesting" earlier.

Ciel grew impatient. "Well we must be off," he prompted.

The butler raised an eyebrow. _"We?"_ he tried to look as if he didn't feel left behind. Ciel explained the situation to Sebastian and he nodded. "Of course, that would be sensible". His polite smile returned.

The three climbed into the carriage one by one. Paula was last, and she gave Sebastian a mischievous smile before stepping into the carriage. Sebastian shut the door behind her and watched the carriage disappear into the trees with a look of complete loss and confusion.

Elizabeth talked happily for the first ten minutes of the ride but soon fell into silence after many placid responses from Ciel. She stared out one window, and Ciel stared out the other. Paula smiled softly with bittersweet understanding. Quite a bit of time passed in silence. Elizabeth spoke only once more during their trip.

"Ciel…" Lizzy trailed off while staring at the passing trees.

"Hmm?" Ciel murmured, unmoving.

A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek, hidden from Ciel's view. "When are you going to marry me?" she asked forlornly.

But Ciel did not respond.

A quarter hour passed and they arrived at Lizzy's estate. The driver opened the carriage door and Elizabeth began to step out but Ciel caught her hand. He leaned out of the carriage and kissed Lizzy's forehead.

"Goodbye Elizabeth," Ciel said gently, squeezing her hand.

Elizabeth squeezed back. "Goodbye Ciel". She smiled softly but her eyes were serious. Ciel let go of her hand, and Elizabeth disappeared up the manor steps.

Paula nodded to Ciel. "I'll watch over her, milord".

Ciel nodded back. "She's in your care".

The driver shut the door and with a sharp "yah" set the carriage on it's way to London. Elizabeth watched the carriage leave from her bedroom window and wondered if she'd ever see Ciel again.


	7. My Lord, Enlightened

**My Lord, Enlightened**

The young lord was sitting in the restricted area of London's largest library. He had found his way in through a third story window. It was funny how penetrable human buildings were when a thing so simple as height could be surpassed. Usually he would have had Sebastian break in for him, but today he was happy to exercise his own strength. Besides… bringing Sebastian would have been problematic.

His eyes scanned the rows of dusty leather-bound books, but many did not have labels and there certainly wasn't a "demon" section. As he walked along the back wall a familiar scent caught his nose. He tensed. _Reaper? Here?_

He searched the room mentally, but found no presence. He looked back at the books perplexed. They were all the same worn black. He closed his eyes and sighed. Wait. There! He opened his eyes and grabbed one of the books. With closed eyes he could sense an invisible glowing scythe insignia on the binding. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. It reeked with the scent of reaper. _What is this?_ He wondered. _It seems to be some sort of basic handbook for reapers._

He skimmed through the book until he found a chapter on demons. It was short, mostly explaining what they were and how to handle them. Finally he found a single paragraph dedicated to explaining demon and human soul contracts.

 _"Demons eat human souls which interferes with the natural order of harvesting due souls. However a demon must make a contract with a human in order to eat their soul because a soul cannot be taken without consent. The demons agree to grant the human's most desperate earthly wish, in exchange for their soul and their ability to go to heaven. If the human dies before their wish is granted the contract is voided. In saying all this, it is impossible for two demons to form a contract because neither demons have a soul to bargain with."_

Ciel almost dropped the book. _The contract is voided if the soul is lost? Then how come I'm still contracted to Sebastian?_ Suddenly the truth dawned on Ciel. The room seemed to spin as understanding hit him violently. It would have been impossible for him to realize before by himself.

 _That damn bastard never told me. I'm a half demon!_

He tucked the book back on the self, slipped out the window, and dropped to the street level scaring a cat off. _Sebastian better run faster than his beloved cats_ , Ciel growled. The young lord made his way down the street back to his carriage. His nose caught the scent of a meat stand. His stomach told him he was hungry, but he knew that eating would make him painfully sick. He used to think that his body was just transitioning to match his demon soul, but now he wasn't sure what was demon and what was human. Ciel had felt his mental abilities soar as a demon, but other than increased mobility his physical side had always seemed to be missing something. He suddenly wondered if Claude had known this would happen. He needed more answers.

The driver barely managed to open the carriage door before Ciel jumped inside. "We're heading home," he ordered. They rode all the way back to the estate without stopping.

Ciel walked swiftly up the mansion's steps and straight through the door that Sebastian held open. Sebastian greeted him pleasantly. "Welcome back my lord. Your coat-"

Ciel practically threw his coat at Sebastian though his face was rather unemotional and cold. Sebastian lips curled into a mischievous smile. "My lord, such an unusually childish action for you. You've been off since this morning… is there something that you've been hiding from me?"

The young lord laughed heartily. "Hiding from you? Now doesn't that sound familiar?" he spat sarcastically.

Mey-Rin came around the corner. "Oh, Sir! Welcome back!" She bowed politely.

Ciel gave her a curt nod and rounded back on Sebastian. "Come!" he barked.

Sebastian's smile became almost delighted. "Yes… my lord."

The two men disappeared down the hall in the direction of the master study leaving the baffled maid behind. "Oh my," she fussed. "How unusual for Ciel to be seriously angry with Sebastian…"

* * *

Next chapter will be a steamy reveal... don't miss it! uwu


	8. My Lord, Corrected

**My Lord, Corrected**

The sky had become dreary and dark as an evening rain began to pitter-patter against the window of Ciel's private study. Ciel was facing the glass, but his glare was directed at Sebastian's reflection.

Sebastian stared back with perfect composure. "You're earlier than expected. Did you not visit with Elizabeth very long?"

"I took her straight home as I had intended," Ciel said curtly.

Sebastian looked amused. "Oh, so you broke it off with her all ready? You still had a year or so more before she would notice your slowed aging".

Ciel glared harder. "She broke it off herself."

"Really?" The demon man was taken aback. "I suppose humans can still surprise me. I didn't realise she was so instinctive".

"She's always been intelligent behind her bubbly appearance". Ciel's fist tightened. He felt his father's ring press against his skin. He could finally wear it on his middle finger. Whenever he looked at his ring he thought of his family's demise, but just this once he thought of the time when Lizzy broke it because Ciel refused to acknowledge her feelings. "Enough small talk, it's done".

"Ah," Sebastian murmured. "Don't tell me you took advantage of her kindness because you couldn't be the one to let her down again?"

Ciel slammed a fist on the window frame. "Do not bring her up again, this is an order!"

The butler bowed. "Yes, my lord". He straightened. "Do enlighten me on whatever it is you so wished to discuss".

The young lord glowered at the man's reflection. Two sets of red eyes shimmered in the rain streaked reflection. "Claude's ritual will not turn me into a full demon. I still have my human soul, and you're still planning to eat it. Did you just happen to forget to mention this?"

Sebastian gave a small laugh. "Very good my lord. But not _quite_ correct".

Ciel peered over his shoulder. "Then _correct_ me," he snapped.

The demon man took a step closer to Ciel; his chest pressed softly against the lord's back. He leaned forward so that his lips brushed Ciel's right ear as he spoke, but he stared fiercely into the young man's reflected gaze. "Your human soul is shattered, and as such our contract is beginning to unravel. The two halves of your soul, your human half and your demon half, are fighting to claim your existence. It doesn't matter which side wins. You'll die from fatigue long before the battle is won". Sebastian trailed a long gloved finger along Ciel's jawbone and under his ear. " _That_ , my lord, is Claude's true curse".

Sebastian's touch made Ciel shiver, and his brows unfurled. "Then are you planning to take what's left of my soul before then?" He looked up at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. "I'm surprised you'd still want such disgrace of a soul".

The butler slid a gloved hand around Ciel, cupped his cheek, and tilted his face up to his. Ciel's grip on the window frame started to loosen. The hot breath against the lord's ear made him feel strange tingles down his neck.

"Ah, beautiful. You've had a chance at immortality and you're still not afraid of death. Yes, such a pity that my most beloved meal was soiled before me… but there's still one more thing you promised me," Sebastian purred.

Ciel's eyebrows furled again and he spun around. "I don't remember promising you anything else!" He retorted. Before he could argue further he was surprised at how close Sebastian's face was and took a step back up against the window.

Sebastian followed, placing a hand on either side of Ciel on the window frame. "I remember clearly. It was the most seductive proposal I'd ever received. Of course you were too young at the time".

The young heir gaped. Was he being serious? "This is not the time for jokes!" he hissed.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that," Sebastian smiled devilishly. "You pleaded with me, saying you'd give me anything, then demanded that I take your hand! Swept me right off my feet". He moved closer, pressing his knee between Ciel's.

Ciel wasn't sure how to comprehend the nonsense his butler was spewing. "You wanted to take my soul! My life! As in _death_!"

"Oh did I forget to mention? Most demons kill their contractors while eating their soul because it can be a nuisance afterwards. You see, consuming another's soul and creating an immortal being is something rather _intimate_ , that demons save generally for their life long partners because it creates an unbreakable _bond_. Of course I didn't mention it at the time because it was only our first _date_." Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the nape of Ciel's neck. "You see I never intended to kill you. Not really".

Ciel's knees buckled beneath him, and Sebastian caught him around the waist. "That is a big thing not to mention!" he paused, his face going red even though he was scowling tremendously. "Who said you could kiss me? It's not even the first time this week!" he blurted out, but his butler just stared into his eyes lustfully. He took a moment to collect his thoughts that he almost couldn't process. He jumped on the first rational thought that came to his mind. "Then how do I become a demon with half a soul?"

"Very good again my lord," Sebastian said with an air of victory. "There's no going back to being human".

"That was not a committal to marrying you… or whatever you call it!" The young man barked.

Sebastian pulled Ciel's waist into his, and slid his leg further between Ciel's, resting his thigh in the younger man's groin. "Wait! Sebastian!" Ciel tried to protest but a wave of unfamiliar desire washed over him.

Sebastian took the chance to interrupt him. "But my lord, it's the only way. I believe that our proposal saved your life, as Claude had not accounted for us to have such a deep bond. Letting us form an eternal bond just might let your demon half successfully convert the rest of your existence with the aid of my pure demonic energy. You just have to let me consume the rest of your soul… oh, and preform the necessary bonding ritual".

Ciel had an iron grasp on Sebastian's forearms, trying to steady his thoughts. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the ritual was. His face was scornful and sarcastic as he asked; "And what might that be?"

The butler's eyes flashed, and a lustful smirk spread across his striking features. His right hand flashed downwards, grabbed Ciel's ass and forced his back against the wall. His left hand glided under the young man's shirt, found his nipple, and gently rubbed across it with his thumb. Ciel let out a soft gasp.

"Another _activity_ is needed to strengthen our commitment and to balance our relationship, after all, demons are greedy creatures." He gave Ciel a nip on the neck before whispering seductively in his ear. "We need to make passionate and unguarded love. _All night long_ , preferably".

The head of the Phantomhive household had to bite his lip to hold back a lewd sound. "And why should I trust you, when you are using your demonic whisper to try and trick me into believing you? How suspicious".

Sebastian rubbed Ciel's nipple more passionately. "Because, my dear lord, my whispers do not have any effect on other demons, half or otherwise".

Ciel's eyes widened at the realization that his feelings of desire were his own. He hated to recall that Sebastian never lies. Finally Ciel couldn't take anymore. "Enough! Let go of me! That's an order!"

His butler paused a moment too long, but he released Ciel and gently helped him stand straight. His smile was blatant. It was clear to Ciel that he thought he had won.

Ciel fixed his shirt and glared at the butler. "Who said you could over step your boundaries and… and touch your lord as such?"

Sebastian's smiled turned nonchalant. "But my lord, it was never said that I _can't_ ".

The young lord fumed. "Because it was obvious, idiot!"

For some reason Ciel couldn't really reprimand Sebastian. Maybe it was because he still hadn't fully understood what just transpired. He blushed when he realised the newfound tightness of his pants. Ciel walked over to his leather chair and sat down, looking away from Sebastian to hide his face… and other things. "I need time to understand what you have said. Leave me". He said with feigned business politeness.

Sebastian returned to his usual perfect self, but inside he relished Ciel's evident predicament. "As you wish, my lord." He bowed and left the room.

Ciel watched the rainfall for a long time. He couldn't quite accept all of what his butler had said that night, but the passing time made it clear to him that a burning desire had been lit inside him that he had never felt before. _This must be what they call a demon's lust,_ he murmured.

* * *

I like to think that Mey-Rin followed them and is like "Oh hell yes, finally!" behind the door. Also did anyone else catch that Paula is a SebCiel shipper? Oh ho ho.

I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the lovely comments I have received, it makes me so happy and excited to continue an interesting story for you cuties~


End file.
